ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yahiko "Niosaki" Uchiha
yahiko.png Background Information On October 20th, approximately 4:45 AM, Yahiko was born. In the process, her mother lost her life, giving birth to her, the delivery was too much for her body to handle and she succumbed to her physical and mental exhaustion. Her father could only watch with a mournful gaze as his better half's soul left the body. Days after Yahiko was born, her mother was buried and a small ceremony was held in her memory, her, father now a single dad, did his best in raising Yahiko, however, he was far from kind and loving, as he blamed Yahiko for his beloveds passing. She, however, did not go without, although her clothes may not have been the best, or the cleanest, it was still something she was grateful for when she was offered. As she clung onto those small offers as a small sign or hopefulness that she was loved. But that was false hope. She spent most of her time, studying plants of all kinds, from herbs, tonics and poisons and how they are made at a young age. Years went by and she grew a bit taller, she was not at the age of six, where her father deemed her /ready/ to began training. Upon these training sessions she was expected to perform flawlessly, and if not, punishment had to be given and her actions atoned for, and so she strived to get better so she needn't suffer her father's wrath, where scars and new scars covered her back in long, disgusting lacerations. But that wasn't the worst part. No... What was worse, was when she failed to hit the targets with her kunai or senbon, which ever projectile weapon that was given to her at the time. Her punishment for that was starvation, for a week straight, only allowed water, which never could quite fill her small stomach. Years went on and the cycle repeats until she was good enough. Now at the age of 11, Yahiko's personality started to change, but not by a whole lot, she was still a kind and caring child, her smile lit up the class room, but behind it, she suffered and became quieter, she spaced out more often during her class exams and tests. '' '' At age thirteen, Yahiko's personality and life began to take a turn for the worse, more so than how she lived at home. She had to be perfect, she had to become the best she could be, she had to fight in order to win her father's love and affection, which never came. During her exams, she'd passed the test with flying colours, now a graduate and a genin. When she was got the paper with her scores, she was overjoyed and wanted to show her father, and so, she'd say her goodbyes and rushed home, her /teacher/ noticed the change in Yahiko over the years and had been worried. But he thought nothing of it and allowed Yahiko to leave early, on one condition that she caught brought back the rest of her home work that she didn't turn in the night prior. When it was agreed, she went home. With a bright smile, she ran, rushing past people down the street, huffing as the wind blew back her hair, which was now shoulder length. Upon entering her home, she'd quickly take off her shoes and run down the wooden floor boards, sliding open the paper door she'd open her mouth with a smile. Looking to where her father sat. " FATHER!" would be shouted with joy, the paper held up, however, her father wasn't alone, two men cloaked in black, both seemed to have been speaking to him. Her smile would slowly fade as her hand lowered that held the paper, her palms trembling. Her father merely looked to her with an ice cold glare, full of hate and resentment. He simply nodded to them and they'd turn to her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat in this, and so as they did, she'd take a single step back, one last look to her father that she struggled and devoted her life to trying to impress. Her teeth would grit as tears swelled, quickly she'd turn on her feet and run, the two men would follow behind. Shortly after the chase, her father, filled with grief and hatred, committed seppuku. Yahiko continued to run, fleeing from the two men whose face were flocked by hoods that seemed to stay down without flaws. Huffing and cutting through an alley in order to escape, the two would split in separate directions, and she'd quickly turn down the ally to her right where it opened up to the streets, where it was less crowded, furrowing her brows she'd run forward, as she left the alley, her waist was suddenly grabbed as she was hoisted up and hauled over one of the shoulder of the cloaked male, where she'd soon kick, and scream, punching at the side of the head, he'd grunt and soon the other would step around the corner, sword sheath in hand, and as she looked up with widened eyes, the flat end would ram against the center of her forehead, knocking her unconscious. '' '' Days later. Yahiko awoke in a small village just on the outskirts of Otogakure. It was a village of assassins. Mercenaries to be precise. Once she was up, and in a small room, she paused and began to clench her fist, the door would slam, sliding open in that moment as a man, around 27 years of age stepped in side, it was the one who had snatched her just in front of the opening of the alley. His hood was down to revelled ember eyes and blackish-blue hair, brushed back, spiked with a few strands down the side of his face, left ear pierced. It was then her life would change. After giving news that she now belongs to them and to them as a big happy family now, due to her father selling her out to them for a profit. She grew prone to insanity every now and then from the amount of torture and mental abuse from her father, and now this?...Now, she was at the hands of them, where she lived her life in training, learning and living in darkness; the life of a killer. Personality and Behavior Yahiko's personality is complex, to say the least. She's more reclusive and is more prone to hanging out by herself someplace quiet, however, that being said, she can be a social butterfly, but perhaps not exactly the whole ' butterfly aspect ' think more of a social venomous snake. She's hostile in most cases and puts on a fierce front. Often she doesn't care about anyone. She purposely and sometimes unintentionally numbs herself of all emotion which makes things a bit easier for her when it comes to conflict. Animals and young children are an exception for her kindness, despite the fact that she does not have good skills when it comes to children nor is she very comfortable around them. Although she is hostile and sometimes chooses the worst of language; choices e she is capable of kindness, but only to those she shares a close friendship too, and even then she's still conflicted between good and evil. And so she resides more on the lines of Chaotic neutral. Yahiko's behaviour depends on who she's with or interacting with. * Likes: ''Challanges, Tonkotsu ramen, Gyoza, Salmon Onigiri, Sukiyaki, Mocha, an air of danger, one-of-a-kind objects, poisonious plants, swords, someone who can spark her interest.'' * Dislikes: ''Simple-minded people, insincere flattery, personal questions, sarcasm, spicy food, ignorance.'' * Hobbies: ''Singing, cooking, training, poison crafting.'' Appearance Crimson eyes, long raven hair, cut and styled, black attire. black painted stiletto nails ( Claw-like ), soft eye shadow- dark grey-ish black. ( Will add a template later ) YahikoBloodCry.png ( Yahiko's beserk ) Abilities Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)